A Monarch VS His Shadow
by KirbyFan99
Summary: After wandering into an old castle, King Dedede discovers a mirror. Soon, he is faced with an opponent who looks just like him, but with a tendency to KILL.
1. The Fight Begins

King Dedede entered the mysterious castle. He trembled a little as the eerie atmosphere brushed his feathers. He noticed the castle was rather old. It surely wasn't his own, because his castle was more elegant and clean.

Then, Dedede noticed a mirror. It looked familiar, but he couldn't exactly remember what kind of mirror it was. He stared into it, but he couldn't see his reflection for an odd reason. This made him a little more nervous. The king turned away from the mirror and began walking away from it.

Suddenly, there was a sound. It resembled that of a gentle, yet spooky wind. He turned around and looked at the mirror, but nothing appeared to have happened. But as he turned away again, a dark orb appeared inside the mirror, with a loud, distorted warbling noise.

Dedede quickly faced the mirror and noticed the orb was changing shape. The orb began resembling him in some way. Except the structure was evil, which was something the world always assumed was true about Dedede. They were, of course, incorrect.

Then, the shadowy-looking Dedede leaped out of the mirror with a roar. He attacked the real Dedede by jumping at his face. Dedede screamed and kicked the fake to the side.

The clone of the king got up, laughing creepily. He introduced himself as Shadow Dedede. "I have been waiting for so long for someone to stumble upon this mirror," he said with a grin. "And it looks like the one who did it was none other than my doppelganger."

"Um, I don't understand..." King Dedede stammered. Why did you attack me?"

"Oh, that's an easy question," the clone replied. "I attacked you so I could **_KILL YOU!!!_**"

Dedede prepared himself for the biggest fight of his life. He pulled out his hammer, and Shadow Dedede mimicked him, summoning a hammer of his own.

And just then, the fight was on.


	2. The Truth

The two Dededes clashed together with all their strength, and the force of the impact pushed them away from each other. The real Dedede pulled out his hammer and charged towards Shadow Dedede, but the dark monarch jumped over him.

"Why do you want to kill me?" Dedede asked the shadowy hooligan.

"Well, a long time ago, you trapped me in that mirror when I did absolutely nothing to you," Shadow Dedede sneered. "I was just searching for someone to fight, similar to your masked knight friend. Someone was running around in that dimension, causing mayhem, just like you."

The king gasped. "I remember now! You weren't searching for a worthy opponent, you were hurting and even killing lots of people who didn't do anything!" he shouted. "And I didn't attack you for no reason, I was trying to stop you and save everyone! And DO NOT remind me of my tragic past! I regret being a greedy jerk to everyone!"

"And speaking of your worthless blue buddy..." Shadow Dedede laughed, pulling out a piece of Meta Knight's cape, which had a little bit of blood on it.

Dedede was furious. "IF YOU DID ANYTHING TO HIM, YOU'RE GOING TO-"

But his sentence was cut off by the force of Shadow Dedede's fist impacting his chest, sending him flying across the old castle.

Dedede grunted as he tried to get back up. When he fully rose to his feet, he picked up a long piece of debris to use as a spear.

The Dededes exchanged blow after blow, and the fight lasted almost 7 minutes.

Finally, the real Dedede managed to strike Shadow Dedede in the head with the debris, rendering him unconcious.

But before Dedede could celebrate, he noticed the body of the dark monarch rise up... and summon an axe.

Apparently, it wasn't over.


	3. Into the Mirror

The war lasted for around 5 minutes, before King Dedede was knocked into a pile of crumbled bricks. Shadow Dedede lifted his massive axe above the king's head, preparing to chop him in half and end his life.

"Any last words?" the shadowy monarch asked.

King Dedede had to find a way to avoid death, fast. He thought for a bit, and then he looked at his mitten. He got an idea.

"I remember when Dreamland was turned into a pinball course," Dedede began. "It was a truly... how should I say, 'shocking' experience."

And just as Shadow Dedede swung his axe down, the real Dedede whipped off his mitten and launched a bolt of lightning from the palm of his bare hand at the shadowy fake, sending him flying to the opposite side of the room.

"ARGH! You and your blasted secrets!!!" sneered the beaten and bruised Shadow Dedede. The real one took off his other mitten and blasted more bolts of lightning from his hands.

Within around half a minute, Shadow Dedede was down. His body was sucked back into the mysterious mirror.

King Dedede was proud of himself. He put his mittens back on and turned to leave, but then the mirror began sucking him in!

Dedede grabbed onto an old pillar and tried to hold on, but it was too late. The king was gone within seconds.


	4. Revenge of the Darkness

Dedede landed on a hard surface. It hurt. Badly.

He slowly got up and looked around. He was inside of a strange world made of glass and prisms.

"Did the mirror just... take me here...?" Dedede asked himself. He started walking around, when a floating glass shard appeared in front of him. Inside the glass shard was a shape that looked like Meta Knight.

The king slowly walked towards the shard, thinking his friend was in there. "Meta Knight, is that you in there?" he asked.

The shard shattered open and released someone who looked just like Meta Knight, but more bloody and violent. He had a scar on his mask too.

"How DARE you walk through my mirror!" roared the Meta Knight lookalike.

Dedede stepped back nervously and tried to run, but a cage of massive, silver swords popped out of the ground and surrounded him. The king tried to simply jump out of the top, but a colossal, razor-sharp crystal was about to fall on Dedede.

"THOSE WHO DARE THREATEN THE MIRROR, SHALL PERISH AT THE HANDS OF I, DARK META KNIGHT!" the evil Meta Knight cackled.

The crystal slowly began falling on Dedede. Tears ran down his cheeks as he screamed for help, yet nobody listened.

But just before the king faced his demise...

"RELEASE THE MONARCH AT ONCE!!!" a voice called from behind the swords.


End file.
